


Dedication

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, BDSM, D/s, Hurt, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedication is not what others expect of you, it is what you can give to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

_Dedication is not what others expect of you, it is what you can give to others._

A dark finger curled through the slender O-ring on the wide collar around Spencer Reid's elegant neck. The pale man was kneeling naked before his dark lover, submitting completely, as nothing else would be tolerated. Derek Morgan's dark hand slid through Spencer's tangled hair, petting him reassuringly.

''Are you ready?'' Derek asked in a voice that was powerful and intimidating. But it was caring too.

Spencer nodded obediently. If nothing else, this was one hell of a distraction against the pangs of his addiction cravings. And if the collar and his own nudity weren't enough, it was the heavy erection at eye-level that his dark lover proudly sported. It would, hopefully, be in his mouth soon, and it would be in his body soon enough. God how he wanted the sting of quick penetration and the tumultuous rocking of making love.

Derek was good to him, amazingly compassionate, but able to take control of the situation when Spencer needed it.

He got no warning before he was shoved onto his back. He didn't move, Derek hadn't given him permission to do so. Spencer licked his lips and groaned when the dark body covered his. They were lovers, and here in this place, alone in their apartment, they were more than that. Spencer belonged to Derek and alone without the team, they showed it off.

Spencer rocked his hips up into the body above him. He groaned and stretched his arms above his head. All he wanted was to be touched. All he wanted was Derek within him.

''Do you like that?'' Derek asked as his dark and calloused hands traveled Spencer's naked chest. The thin body writhed against the floor, practically begging for more, enticing and encouraging. He needed Derek, and oh God, how good Derek was at reading him. ''Speak.''

''God,'' Spencer breathed. ''Please, just fuck me.''

''Why should I?'' Derek demanded. ''Why do you want it so bad? Speak.''

''Be-Because I wanted... I wanted the Dilaudid all day,'' he answered in a voice that was tight with need, desperation, and shame. ''Because I had a vial of it with me all day and you're the only one who can distract me from the need.''

Derek's lips claimed Spencer's hungrily and a dark hand slid between parted thighs. Derek refused to touch the heated flesh of Spencer's erection. Spencer's legs lifted in anticipation as he spread himself open for Derek's admittance into his body. He prided himself in not crying out as two fingers thrust into him.

Dark fingers spread apart as they stretched Spencer in preparation for Derek. Nothing was so important as pleasing his lover, his master in nearly every sense of the word.

He slid three fingers into his thin lover, preparing him. With his free hand, he used his teeth to rip the condom package open. Carefully, he rolled it onto his turgid length and pulled his fingers from his submissive lover's ass. ''Open up for me,'' Derek muttered in a tight voice. When that thin body was spread beneath him, pink dusting the pale skin, Derek knew he was hopelessly lost. And it was such a terrible thing when it came to the dynamics of their specific relationship. They were a Dominant man and his submissive partner.

Spencer obeyed, as he was expected to do. He only moved his hips, spread his legs, and waited. The next move was relegated to Derek, to Spencer's Dominant.

''I love you,'' Derek murmured. With one hand on his coated erection and the other on Spencer's slender body, he claimed thin lips before he thrust home in a powerful thrust.

''Master!'' Spencer cried out, breaking the kiss in shock and pleasure. His thin back arched and long arms wrapped around the broad back and hung on. There was nothing else to do when pleasure took his body.

Derek moved back, pulling almost completely free before he thrust home.

And that was when the unthinkable happened. Derek thrust into the thin form as his cell phone- never far from his reach- chimed his echoing work ring tone. He snarled as he froze, keeping Spencer still as he answered his phone, fighting the panting gasps as he spoke. ''Don't make a sound, pet. Morgan.''

''Hey chocolate thunder, who're you playing with?'' Penelope Garcia's voice purred through the earpiece.

''Don't worry 'bout it mama,'' Derek sighed. He fought the groan that rose in his throat as Spencer tightened around him. ''Whatcha need?''

Garcia's voice played in his ear. ''Saddle up. There's a case.''

Derek groaned. He wanted to shout Spencer's name in frustration, but he settled for pulling the O-ring. The skinny man froze almost instantly. ''Be there... soon.''

''Whoever she is must be a lucky girl.''

''Bye, baby girl,'' Derek groaned as he hung the phone up. He handed Spencer his own phone, knowing the doctor would be getting his own call soon. Until then though, he pushed himself into Spencer's body using his hold on the collar for leverage. He was so close, his hips moved in rapid thrusts that left Spencer panting, clinging to his dark back as he rode the waves of pleasure.

''Please!'' Spencer begged. ''Please let me come!''

Before Derek could answer though, Spencer's phone rang and it was a race to not sound as breathless as he felt with the large erection penetrating the deepest part of his body. Derek was impressed that there wasn't a tremor in Spencer's voice. ''Reid.''

''We got a case, Doc. Come visit me before departure,'' and then she was gone. Spencer was confused for a moment before Derek took his phone and distracted him again.

''You may stroke yourself,'' Derek acquiesced. A hand wrapped around Spencer's lower back and pulled on the collar. ''Cum sexy boy, cum.''

Spencer's eyes clenched shut as he rode the waves of pleasure. His hand tightened on the steely flesh of his own erection, stroking carefully. Spencer's back arched as everything but Derek fell away. In the moment, he was allowed- forgiven- to call out his Dominant's name. ''Master,'' Spencer panted. Derek licked full lips and thrust into Spencer one last time. The thin body tightened viciously and arched as far as the hold on his collar allowed. Spencer came, wrapped in Derek's arms.

Derek followed not too long after that. He bit down on Spencer's shoulder, his nose caressed the leather of the collar. He didn't call out the name on the tip of his tongue. Spencer didn't care that he didn't hear his name on Derek's tongue. Nobody else did this to the large man.

Their lips met in a mixture of passion and power, a reminder for Derek that he owned this petite man, and a reinforcement for Spencer that he wasn't alone.

-.-.-.-

''Reid,'' JJ's voice sounded shocked and confused. ''What happened to you?''

Spencer had to struggle to keep a serious face, to not glance at his private master and give away everything they'd worked so hard to keep secret. Instead, he blushed lightly and shrugged, pursing his lips nervously. ''Nothing.''

''You're not doing something dangerous, are you?'' she asked with not a little fear in her voice. She was only concerned, as any good friend would be. Spencer had seen the bruises, he knew what Derek's roughness had resulted in. It didn't bother him, after all he wasn't shaky anymore.

The session with Derek had been just what he'd needed.

''No, I'm fine,'' Spencer answered, even offered a smile. He tucked his hair behind his ear, and looked down. ''What's the deal with this case?''

''Come on, I'll brief everyone at once,'' JJ sighed. She wasn't satisfied with the answer, but it was best she was going to get and she knew it.

''Be careful pretty boy,'' Derek whispered. A careful and strong hand caressed Spencer's lower back. The skinny man knew exactly how to interpret the touch though- quiet strength and silent encouragement. Derek was rewarding him with an intimate touch in public.

''Thanks Morgan,'' Spencer answered. He resisted the temptation to lean back into the other man's arms, to sidle up beside him.

Garcia's mischievous eyes watched everything.

-.-.-.-

''The unsub is very brutal with his killings. This is the fourth victim found in the last month. Each male is between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five. They are fairly well built, intelligent young men who all share one thing in common aside from their murders. They regularly wore a collar. And they were members of a club called the Belt Buckle,'' JJ recited carefully. The victims had been torn apart, brutalized for some symbol the team really didn’t completely understand yet.

''The Belt Buckle? In Indiana?'' Garcia asked quickly, excitement roaring in her voice.

''Yes. Have you heard of it?'' Hotch asked seriously.

Garcia blushed rather prettily and looked down before she answered. ''It's a kink bar. Specifically, it's a BDSM bar.''

''That would help make sense of the last bit. Each victim had the word 'slave' carved into their chests and stomachs. It was done before their deaths.''

''So we're looking for an unsub who targets people who identify themselves as submissive partners? Were the victims in committed relationships?'' Spencer asked, the wheels in his brain turning.

''The first two, Pierre and Martin, were. John, the third victim had only visited the club once, he was researching. And Michael, the fourth victim was considered a professional within the club.''

Spencer nodded slowly.

''A professional what?'' Emily asked softly, studying the pictures with a mixture of horror.

''A professional submissive and slave, if he wore a collar,'' Spencer answered. ''He performs on stage.''

''So, are we looking for a single unsub or a team?''

''Almost certainly a single man. He's looking for a person he can overwhelm, somebody he sees as threatening, but easily overpowered. We're probably looking for a failed submissive,'' Derek offered.

Spencer bowed his head and looked away from the team and the table. Derek didn't react to the information they were theorizing.

-.-.-.-

On the plane, Derek took a seat beside his lover, comforting in a silent presence. He wanted to speak to his lover, but he didn't want to give away too much without Spencer's approval. He loved his pretty pet, and respected him enough to keep his secret.

How they came into it was a miracle, a mistake that shouldn't have happened. But when Derek had seen the desperation, and the need in Spencer, it hadn't been about right and wrong anymore. Instead, it was about supporting the thin doctor who was falling apart without help. Spencer was quick to give control over. He was satisfied with Derek's decisions and trusted him completely.

So when Spencer asked him to stay mum on their relationship, Derek agreed; after forcing the slender doctor to his knees to beg for it.

This was going to be a difficult case, Derek knew he would have to try to find a way to balance his submissive lover, without alerting the team to too much. Spencer would identify too much with the victims. Hopefully Indiana had enough submissive males to fill the unsub's needs.

-.-.-.-

 _'Chocolate thunder good in bed?'_

Spencer looked disbelievingly at the screen of his cell phone. Garcia knew? He looked hesitantly at the man he called Master and down again, knowing Derek would understand everything. With quick movements, he forwarded the message and shrugged at Derek's curious glance.

He knew somebody would eventually need the knowledge they were together, but he had hoped it would be later, rather than today. Addressing their relationship meant they would have to address their supposed deviancy, and just how close it was to their current case.

''Tell her what you want,'' Derek murmured. ''This is your decision and no matter what, I will support you.''

Spencer nodded slowly. He knew how close Derek and Penelope had always been, how much they knew about each other. It must have been hard on Derek to keep it a secret. With a small smile, he answered: _'Like you wouldn't believe.'_

-.-.-.-

The deaths were increasingly more brutal with each victim. The important thing was that the main signature of each killing hadn't changed. The victims, five now when they landed, were all wearing collars and had the positional derogative carved into their naked and violently violated bodies.

-.-.-.-

The best possible lead that they'd gotten since they'd arrived had been in the form of Scott Huber. The man was conflicted, but he was dominating. He worked a submissive job, unable to make decisions of his own, forced to just follow through with whatever his bosses wanted from him. He had been kicked out of the Buckle, and he was physically dominating. Huber was a gym fan. He enjoyed working out and strengthening his body. It was something that the unsub would have been doing, in order to control the men he was destroying.

The problem was that Scott Huber had alibis for three of the five murders. There was no point in dragging him in for questioning just yet. They weren't even sure he was a homosexual, or if he was just a stereotypical male.

Scott was their best suspect, but they had to prove beyond reasonable doubt that it was Scott. And they could argue his way out of the situation in too many ways. It was too complicated, and they weren't ready to gamble on it being Scott, and being so wrong.

-.-.-.-

Spencer was relaxing against the window when a tentative knock interrupted his wandering thoughts. The unsub was attacking submissives: both attached and unattached, professional and personal. He wasn't trying to make a point they could figure out because he never left a note, just broken bodies carved with the epithet.

''Come in,'' he called.

Emily Prentiss walked in slowly, hands behind her back, and a curious expression on her face. ''What do you know about the collars and people who wear them?'' Emily asked softly.

Spencer shivered and rubbed his bruised neck before he beckoned Emily to sit. ''There's two really important things to remember about people who live in the alternative lifestyle. They will deviate from what some would some would call a normal lifestyle. One group, I should say one major subset of the collared society will live their entire life according to pre-established rules. A dominant and a submissive. In those relationships, there is more trust, love and codependence than in any other kind of relationship. The submissive must trust the dominant partner to not go further than they want to allow. The dominant partner must trust that the submissive partner will speak up for his or her own good.

''They can be the most emotionally fulfilling relationships shared between two partners. At the same time, they can be the most terrifying. In a true dominant and submissive relationship, there is a contract, much like wedding vows, that both partners must honor. If either the dominant or the submissive breaks their part of the contract, the other can nullify it.''

''Wow. That's complicated,'' Emily sighed. ''What about the other subset?''

''They just enjoy the simulation of a D/s relationship for a brief, specified amount of time. The brief interludes are called scenes and usually only last a couple of hours. These relationships feature submissives who don't need to feel love to engage in sexual activity. They are confident in themselves being able to submit completely to another person without losing themselves to the scene. There is no relationship status, no affection and no attachment. It's really all about sex.''

''What are you two up to?'' Derek asked softly, tension deep in his voice as he closed the door behind himself.

''I'm just sharing some information with Emily.''

''About what?''

''The collared lifestyles.''

''Learning anything interesting?'' he asked as he pulled his shirt off. He went through the mundane process of getting ready for bed: pulling his belt off, unholstering his gun, emptying his pockets.

''Always do with our little genius here,'' Emily smiled. ''I'll leave you two alone, I think Derek's ready for bed.''

She smiled at Spencer as her own dark eyes appreciatively roamed the naked skin of Derek's chest and back. Spencer blinked and shook his head as she shut the door behind her. When the soft click echoed in the silent room, Derek turned, anger in his strained voice as he asked: ''Attachments aren't necessary when somebody wears a collar?''

''What?''

''You told Emily that the submissives don't need attachments. They don't have to love their dominants, right?''

''I told her tha-''

''You weren't given permission to speak,'' Derek growled and Spencer immediately shut his mouth and looked down obediently. He licked his lips and folded his hands before him, submitting. ''Is that how you feel with us? With what we have done? Speak.''

''Is that what you think?''

''It's what you told Emily,'' Derek growled, gesturing toward the door. ''Speak.''

''No it isn't. I told her that it was one particular subset of the collared lifestyle. A way for people to let go without commitment,'' Spencer explained angrily. ''You know I have more respect for our relationship. You're a fool if you don't believe it.''

''Put your collar on. I want you to wear it until we get up in the morning. You may wear it to the office, and I anticipate seeing it there.''

Spencer growled in frustration, but did as he was told. He was obedient, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He looked away from Derek and out the window, the tension evident in every ounce of his body. He wanted to scream, and he was sure his profiling boyfriend could pick up on it, if he tried just a little bit.

''Are you displeased?'' Derek asked, walking slowly around Spencer's to still form. ''Speak.''

Spencer licked his lips and breathed deeply before he answered. ''May I take a walk master? I want to cool down,''

''Go. You have thirty minutes.''

''Thank you.''

Neither knew it would be the last time they saw each other for several agonizing days.

-.-.-.-

The small town wasn't exactly the most friendly of places. But it wasn't uninviting either. Spencer rubbed his hands together and wrapped them around his slender body. He couldn't believe Derek would bother to even think of something like that, to assume that Reid had been speaking from personal experience, and to assume that what Spencer felt was anything less than complete and honest trust and absolute love and devotion! How could his lover be so stupid?

''Hey!'' a confident voice called.

Spencer froze and turned to look behind him, at the masculine voice. It was a fairly slender man, but even through the bulky clothes, Spencer could see the extra muscles that he himself lacked. ''H-Hi.''

''What are you doing out here alone, boy?'' the man asked. ''Don't you know it isn't safe for you lot?''

''I'm sorry,'' Spencer murmured out of conditioned reflex. He lifted his hand and fingered the O-ring at his neck nervously. ''I'm just going home.''

''Let me walk you,'' the man volunteered. ''There have been too many incidents with the submissives around here.''

''You don't have to. My Master wouldn't like that,'' Spencer said softly. He pushed his hair behind his ears, and looked away. He had to leave, he had to get back to Derek. He hadn’t even brought his gun with him. He was completely unprotected against any potential danger, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I’m sure they won’t mind if I’m protecting you, right?”

-.-.-.-

Spencer huddled, naked, against the chair he'd been chained to. There was nothing separating him from the man holding him captive. Too many times he found himself in this situation, at the mercy of somebody else. Too many times he'd let somebody who wasn't his Master control him.

That was the root of the trouble he was in now. Derek had commanded him to wear his collar, to show his dedication to their relationship, such as it was. He didn't mind wearing the collar, he actually preferred it. But he was frustrated that it had led to this. To the unsub- Scott Huber- holding him hostage, playing with the collar Derek had so lovingly chosen for him. The collar was Derek's and watching this man, this monster, finger what belonged to his Master disgusted him.

''Why do you do this?'' Spencer couldn't help but ask.

''You slaves, you think you're something special because you can submit fully to another man's will. You think you're special because you play disgusting games.'' The man laughed and paced slowly up and down the room. ''You're precious master can't do anything here. He can't save you.''

Spencer shook his head. He may have been a submissive to Derek, but that didn't mean he would let just anyone dominate him. ''You don't understand any of this,'' he accused softly. ''You're pissed off because you wanted what I've been able to get and you were too weak.''

''Shows what you think you know,'' Scott scoffed. ''You weren't given permission to talk, so don't,'' he grunted.

To punctuate the statement, the back of his hand connected with Spencer's exposed cheek. The thin man gasped and could feel tears springing to his eyes. Derek had never been brutal like this. Only Hankel had hurt him this much.

Scott laughed and grabbed Spencer's chin, forcing him to face his attacker. ''You're mine. The better behaved you are, the longer I'll keep your disgusting self around. I am your master,'' he growled, forcing Spencer to face left and right, as if he were taking stock of his acquisition.

He climbed into Spencer's lap, long legs draped over each side of the thin man. He rolled his jean-clad hips forward, rubbing against Spencer's most private of areas. It was rough and kind of painful and Spencer winced as the rough fabric grazed his naked and sensitive flesh.

''Stop!'' Spencer whined.

Scott's large hand wrapped in Spencer's long hair and pulled, arching the slender neck. Lips grazed Spencer's neck before forcefully claiming thin lips. It was a violation of every promise he had made to Derek. The promise of faithfulness, of fidelity. He struggled against the hold on his hair, struggled against the lips on his and the hand caressing his naked skin.

Scott broke apart with a flourish and licked his lips, close enough that his tongue slid over Spencer's as well. It was painful, hard to take and all Spencer could think was that he prayed Derek would come find him quickly.

-.-.-.-

Spencer was curled up in the corner, his hands cuffed in front of him, naked as the day he was born. He was covered in bruises and semen and blood and things he didn't want to think about. At least he wasn't being carved yet.

Spencer sobbed as he moved, stretching muscles that were too taut, too sore. He wanted to scream, but he refused to allow himself to admit to that weakness, that need for his lover. He wanted Derek to find him, wanted Derek to protect him, to rescue him once more.

He needed Derek to take back all of his control.

''You're awake, hm?'' Scott's voice echoed in the small room.

''Leave me alone,'' Spencer whimpered, his voice broken and hoarse.

''I'm your master, you will obey.''

''You aren't!''

A fist fell heavily on his cheek, reminding him of the physical brutality of Scott Huber. More followed, but after the first, Spencer refused to keep track. Derek would ask what had happened, he would want detailed recalled details of Spencer's time with the unsub. Spencer wouldn't keep track and therefore wouldn't lie about how many times this bastard of a man hit him.

Spencer was thrown off when the punches suddenly stopped. A heavy hand tangled in his hair and forced him to his knees and hot flesh was forced past his gasping lips.

-.-.-.-

Derek paced the room with barely controlled rage. Spencer- _his Spencer!_ \- had been taken. And nobody knew anything. The only person who had even remotely fit the profile had been Scott Huber, but he didn't fit the bar-hopping scene. And he'd proven to have alibi's.

''You need to calm down. We need your head on the case here,'' Hotch growled.

''I can't. You don't understand!''

''Explain it to me.''

''I can't,'' Derek whispered. ''I can't,'' he finished helplessly.

''Than you need to calm down and focus or I am taking you off of the case.''

''I can focus,'' Derek sighed. He had to. Spencer was his submissive, Derek had to be strong, he needed to be strong. Spencer needed him to be.

''Than prove it to me,'' Hotch practically growled. ''Take a walk.''

Derek grunted and left the small office they were using for operations.

-.-.-.-

''C-can I call my friend? Can I have her tell him that I'm not his submissive anymore?'' Spencer asked meekly.

Scott smiled and stroked Spencer's bruised cheek tenderly. ''Who do you belong to now?''

''You, master,'' Spencer whispered, nuzzled against Scott's hand.

Scott nodded and ran his hand through Spencer's matted and tangled hair. He was finally getting what he wanted, his own submissive. His cruel fingers looped through the dirty O-ring and pulled Spencer. ''Convince me to let you,'' Scott growled as he slid a hand down the slender back and over the curve of his slim ass.

Spencer was disgusted with himself, with what he was going to do and how he was going to betray his Master and lover. All to save himself. He pressed a kiss to Scott's hand and braced a hand on Scott's hip.

He licked his lips and pressed them to the tip of the man's hot erection. He licked the salty tip and whispered, ''Let me cut ties, master.''

''You have three minutes and than you'll finish this,'' Scott growled, tangling curly hair in a tight fist. He handed his newly acquired submissive a cell phone and stepped back.

''Thank you, master,'' Spencer murmured. As much as he wanted to call Derek, he knew it would be too hard in the allotted three minutes. He had to call the only person he knew who would be able to really, truly help him.

The phone rang twice before Garcia's voice echoed in his ear. ''Fount of all knowledge, speak mortal.''

''Garcia, I need you to tell my... him that I've got a new master. One who is, as suspected, strong enough to protect me. Tell him, it was a gamble, what we had, and that I loved him for what he did for me, but my new Master is worth the risk. And I... I love him for what we had.''

''That's enough. You time is up,'' Scott growled at the same time as Garcia desperately whispered: ''We'll find you Spence!''

Before Spencer could say anything, Scott grabbed and hung the phone up. A powerful fist crashed into the side of his head and sent him sprawling with a startled gasp.

-.-.-.-

''Derek!'' Garcia practically shrieked as she raced to find her favorite dark-skinned profiler.

''What is it, baby girl?'' Derek asked as he wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

''He called me. He called me!''

''What? When?''

''He said he had a new master, that he suspected would protect him.''

Derek's knees trembled and threatened to give out as he sobbingly laughed. ''Did he say anything else?''

''That your relationship had been a gamble. And that he loved you and he was sorry,'' she answered softly. ''I don't really get it. What'd he mean?''

''I know who took him. Get me an address for Scott Huber. Get a medic on the scene, they have to wait for the all clear, but it will not be too late,'' Derek growled. With tears in his eyes and a hopeful half-smile, Derek turned on his heel and ran off to find Hotch.

-.-.-.-

Spencer was resting, cuffed hands pressed against the headboard and his knees were curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible in Scott's bed. He was just beginning to drift off when he heard the first faint wailing of emergency sirens.

A slight, hopeful smile decorated his bruised face and he closed his eyes, curling tighter to hide his nudity.

The door slammed open and Scott stood panting in the doorway. Hazel eyes watched fearfully as that man stalked toward him, a dangerous knife held menacingly in his hand.

''M-Master?'' he stuttered, trying to get off of the bed as gracefully, as delicately as possible.

''You lying whore. You called them, told them where we are. You're a bad slave, you'll have to be punished.''

A powerful hand grabbed hair and pulled violently. Spencer whimpered and clenched his eyes shut. He was forced onto his back, whimpering as he was moved. Scott's face was too close, his body was too heavy.

''Do you know how bad slaves are punished?'' Scott growled as he rocked his hips back into Spencer's crotch. Painfully.

''I... I didn't...'' Spencer pleaded. He struggled, but weakly. Too long with Scott and the prolonged abuse had sapped whatever strength he might have once had.

''Shut up!'' Scott shrieked. His desperation was punctuated with a powerful fist against his temple. ''Shut up!''

Spencer whimpered and tried to curl into himself, but Scott wouldn't let him. His violent faux master wrapped a hand around his dirty neck and held him still. Without warning, white-hot pain flooded Spencer's body and he struggled. Scott was branding him.

''Derek,'' Spencer chanted softly, desperate to not scream out and let him win. The sirens were louder, closer. Spencer wouldn't bleed to death if Scott didn't change his M.O.

Indistinguishable yelling filled the house and Scott stopped what he was doing momentarily. That hesitation cost him when the deep voice of Derek Morgan called: ''FBI!'' before he kicked the door down.

''Derek!'' Spencer sobbingly shouted in relief.

''Get off of my pet,'' Derek growled, gun pointed unforgivingly at Scott's chest.

''He's mine!''

Derek reacted, squeezing the trigger as Scott's arm lifted.

''Derek!'' Spencer sobbed. Blood was steadily flowing from Scott's wound and from his own. He wanted the bastard off of him, and he wanted Derek to just hold him.

''Come on, pretty boy. Master's got you. I'll protect you,'' Derek murmured with a smile as he unlocked the handcuffs.

Spencer sobbed in relief as Derek lifted him and cradled him close. ''Love you,'' he slurred before he finally succumbed to the dark of unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-

Spencer groaned as consciousness assaulted him. His whole body hurt and he wanted to roll onto his side, but it felt like there were leaden weights preventing him from moving.

"Spencer? Baby?" Derek's deep voice called hopefully. A strong, calloused hand gripped Spencer's and it was all the thin doctor could do to not cry. He whimpered though and forced his eyes to open, blinking harshly against the bright light of the pale room.

In a voice that was raspy and broken, he stammered, "Mas... Master?"

"I'm here, pet. You've done beautifully," he reassured him, stroking his hair tenderly. "You've pulled through baby. You've made me so proud."

"I... need... need a new... he took it..." Spencer whimpered, turning his head toward the sound of Derek's voice. Hot tears fled his eyes as he struggled to confess to his Master, to the man who would throw him away, once he knew the extent of Spencer's betrayal.

"Shh," Derek reassured him, pressing a gentle kiss to Spencer's forehead, while dark fingers continued to card through his lover's hair. "Don't think about it now. We'll talk about everything when we get you home."

"I'm sorry," Spencer sobbed and he lifted one hand to cover his eyes. He couldn't bother to look at his master, his lover, his partner knowing just how deeply he'd betrayed the beautiful black man. "I'm sorry Master!"

"Nothing to apologize for, pet. All I want you to do now is heal. Rest, recover, and heal."

"Will... will you do something for me, Master?"

"Anything baby."

"Will... Will you lay with me?" Spencer choked softly.

"You know that means the team will infer something more about our friendship."

"I don't care!" Spencer cried. "I want to be held... and I want my Master and I want to be forgiven for being a terrible pet and I shouldn't even be talking to you anymore!" he shouted as he finally dared to look the dark man in the eyes.

"Spencer," Derek growled, stopping whatever else the thin doctor might have said. "You're beautiful and you're perfect. Don't doubt for one moment that I want or need anything other than what you give me. If you want me to hold you, I'll hold you. If you want to tell the team, we'll let them know right now. But do not ever think that you are unworthy enough to even talk to me. You are perfect."

"I submitted to him! I let him use the collar you gave me to control me. I gave myself to him! I betrayed you, Master," Spencer finally confessed, sobbing as exhaustion took over. His eyes fell closed and he struggled to turn onto his side, even as his body protested the movement. "Release me, so you don't have to deal with the taint."

"You're a fool," Derek whispered. He didn't wait longer before he was pulling his shoes and socks off. Sliding his jacket onto the back of his chair, he climbed into the bed behind Spencer and helped him recline on his side as painlessly as possible. A single arm draped over the thin waist, holding him possessively, and he refused to let Spencer go, regardless of the menial struggling.

Spencer finally reclined completely against Derek's chest, and the last thing he heard before he fell back into the darkness of unconsciousness was Derek's soft chanting, repeating over and over: _'I love you.'_

-.-.-.-

"So, want to tell us how long you've been with the boy wonder?" Garcia asked softly, her voice soft and teasing as she stroked Spencer's hand.

"Long enough to have told you already," Derek answered with a laugh. He was sitting in the bed, Spencer's sleeping body curled around him with the team sitting in the room. It was strange to have them know how intimately involved Derek and Spencer were, but it was a relief too.

"Why'd he call you master?" Emily asked.

"Because. He's my pet, off duty only, of course. We didn't want it to interfere with the job, but we wanted to pursue the lifestyle." Spencer groaned painfully and stretched across the bed as he shifted against Derek's dark chest. "Pet," Derek murmured softly, sliding his fingers through Spencer's hair gently.

"Master?" he slurred leaning into the touch.

“How you feeling?” Derek asked gently.

“Hungry. Coffee?”

“Not so fast, pretty boy,” Derek chastised with a laugh. “We need a moment first. Do you all mind waiting outside?” he asked, looking pointedly at the rest of the team members.

Spencer’s eyes popped open sleepily to stare at his team in embarrassment. “Y-you… D-Derek… Morgan…” he stammered in frustrating confusion.

“Don’t worry, pet. They know. Our secret’s out, in spectacular fashion,” Derek smiled as he stroked Spencer’s cheek reassuringly.

“You… you aren’t mad?”

“Of course not, boy wonder. Except for the fact that you two thought you had to hide it from us,” Garcia laughed.

Spencer groaned and rolled into Derek’s warmth. “If you guys don’t mind. Spence and I need to talk for a minute, alone.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be getting boy wonder here some coffee,” Garcia answered, ushering the team out of the small room.

When they were alone, Derek stood and helped Spencer sit up. “Baby, I have one question for you,” he said seriously.

“Yeah?” Spencer asked him, tilting his head curiously. The only time Derek talked to him like this was in serious situations. When he needed to be an equal, and not a submissive.

“Spencer, considering everything that’s happened, everything that you’ve just been through, do you still want to pursue a lifestyle as a submissive partner?” Derek asked seriously.

“I want to, but I understand if you want me to find another Dominant. If you want a more loyal partner,” he answered as he bowed his head in shame.

Derek caressed Spencer’s cheeks and lifted his head, encouraging Spencer to look at him. “Don’t. Don’t you dare. There’s nobody else I would rather spend my time, my energy, my _life_ with. You are the one that I love. And there’s nothing you did that would ever change that. You survived and you came back to me, and that’s what is important. I want to know if you’re comfortable enough continuing the relationship that we shared, the relationship he tried to poison.”

“If you’ll have me,” Spencer whispered. “Please, please keep me, Master.”

Derek nodded deeply and pressed his lips to the thin man’s lips. It was heaven. It was home. It was perfection on earth and Derek would have traded nothing for it. Spencer’s lips were chapped, and the kiss was chaste and innocent, but it was the sweetest, most soulful thing he’d ever experienced.


End file.
